Attack Of The Were-Humphrey
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey has gone far from the town called Mercy and is now living alone until he finds someone just like him
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: My president elect wants to ban the internet' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Yadda Yadda

_**Last time on: Alpha and Omega Undone…**_

" _Kate! What happened? Tell me…did I hurt you?" Humphrey asked as he sat on the bed._

" _Kate…"_

 _Still no answer. Humphrey then looked at Wayne who looked at him and shrugged._

" _Humphrey…" Kate finally spoke. "I know what you said." ' I don't think she is right for me'"_

" _Kate, if you heard what Humphrey thought then you're clearly meant for each other." Wayne said arguing in Humphrey's defense._

" _Just go…" Kate said as she looked away. "I don't think this will work."_

 _Humphrey then made a face and got up and left without saying a word. Wayne then stood there as he left and Kate looked away._

" _They surely don't teach you this on Gallifrey…" Wayne said as he scratched his head._

 _ **Now back to this….**_

Humphrey walked through the forest heartbroken over the fact that Kate said that to him. HIM! Humphrey! Her husband and life partner. He walked and walked into the forest and then suddenly… stopped.

He couldn't walk anymore as he was getting tired. He looked around and saw that this forest was creepy looking. He shivered as he was also cold in this place.

"That's weird, why is it cold?"

He then felt something hit his head. He touched the back of his head and saw on his hand that it was snow. He turned and saw a little elf there. He dressed in a blue tunic and a blue hat.

Humphrey then went over to him and saw some more come out of the bushes. Then he felt it. The pain in the back of his head. It was like a sting from a bee as he felt more snow go on his back.

He fell down with a thud. The little elves then took him into a cave. This cave was a frozen tundra that had ice all around it. When Humphrey came too, he was surrounded by the little men.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he looked around. "The hell…"

"Humphrey!" we hear someone come through the crowd of elves. There he saw him. He wore a blue sweater with white hair, brown ripped pants and no shoes or socks on.

"Snow miser?"

"The name's Jack Frost… and I heard you're in a predicament…"

"Kate! Please!" Wayne said as he tried to reason with her.

"What am I doing with him? He turns into a monster and he says to me through telepathy that I'm not right for him!"

"In his defense you said it as well…"

Kate looked at Wayne and growled a bit. "Leave…. Now…"

"Oh come one Kate…"

"Leave!"

Kate started to push Wayne out the door and closed it behind him. Wayne then sighed as he looked back. He rinsed his hand through his hair and left the building.

"What am I gonna do? If they don't get back together, then we can't be the time traveling misfits… and also, their relationship is hanging, yadda, yadda…"


	3. Rewind

Humphrey looked at the Jack Frost character with disbelief. This was the same one who destroyed his decorations in that one episode, Clause for Concern.

Humphrey rubbed his eyes and looked at him again. "Is it really you?"

"Of course. After that whole, "Town turning into humans" thing happened, I got a new look… so I hear you got a problem…"

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought it though and us paranormal beings have hearing of others."

"Wait, wait, wait!" He covered Jack's mouth and then hit a spot on Jack's head.

"Say that again…"

Jack made a sound that was similar to a tape rewinding as Humphrey touched the spot in his head.

"…and us paranormal beings have hearing of others." Jack repeated. Humphrey hit the spot again and he repeated the same few words.

"…and us paranormal beings have hearing of others."

"Oh my God! Kate! How… when?"

"You think Kate's a…"

"Yes! She heard me think! She's one of us!"

The two looked at each other and Humphrey then ran back to Mercy. Not before hugging Jack.

"Thanks!" Humphrey said. He then left.

"Kate! Open the door!" Wayne said as he tried knocking on the door. Kate didn't move.

"I'm not! Get out!" Kate yelled at him. Wayne then stopped and gave up. When he turned he saw Humphrey running up the stairs in a hurry.

He was huffing and puffing as he just came back from running through the forest and inside the house.

"Kate! Kate!" Humphrey said as he tried to go through but Wayne stopped him there.

"She doesn't want to…" Humphrey scoffed as he pushed Wayne out the way.

"Kate! I know what's wrong! You're…. *Laughs* Just like me… you… must've somehow got supernatural powers or something… please Kate…"

We hear nothing for a while until the door then clicked open. We see Kate.

"How did you know?" She asked. "I never said it…"

Humphrey then grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything…"


	4. The Reveal

Kate and Humphrey sat down to discuss this issue. Wayne was there for no reason other than he wanted to be there.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Humphrey, how did you know?" Wayne also asked him.

"Well, I was outside when this happened and I met Jack Frost. Remember him?"

"That guy that freezes things?"

Humphrey nodded.

"Anyway, I heard him say something like supernatural beings can talk to others now."

"Kate? Are you a supernatural being?" Wayne asked.

"I… I guess it's time to say…"

Kate got up and they both looked at her. We then see her transform into something. She began to grow wings and a tail with horns on her head. Her skin color changed as well from white to red. She grew pointed ears and a forked tongue.

She then stopped as the two looked in disbelief.

"So? What do you think?"

"When did this happen?" Humphrey asked confused.

"It started when I got revived by the Devil…"

"He did this to you?"

"He must have."

Humphrey was shocked. Not only did the supreme ruler of the underworld did this, but the fact that she hid it from him.

"Are you mad Humphrey?" Kate asked as she transformed back.

"No, I'm not, it's just that… you never told me…"

Kate went up to him and held his hand tenderly.

"I was going to, but things kept coming up for us then."


	5. Freaks and Discounts

"So, when did you first feel this change?" Wayne asked.

"When I had Claudette."

"Then why didn't you fight with us on Demon's run?" Humphrey asked her. Kate didn't know how to answer.

"You had the ability to change into that, I'm asking you, why didn't you fight?"

"I-I-I-I don't know. I didn't want to stress out the baby."

Humphrey sat on the bed and Kate looked away. Of course she can change her form at will, but what did it matter. They were all freaks.

"WE'RE FREAKS!" Humphrey yelled. Kate was about to speak when Humphrey laughed maniacally.

"What are you laughing at?" Wayne asked as Kate was a little worried.

"This is what we need! This is what we need to defeat Grey! Don't you get it…"

Humphrey got up and started to pace. He started to talk really fast.

"Wayne, remember the time the world was in that war with those robots?"

"Yes. I wanted to intervene but the war was over when I got here."

"Well the man behind it is still alive and was talking to Grim. If me as a werewolf, Kate as a demon, Claudette as an immortal, your alien technology, and many others we can defeat him."

"He's got a point…"

Wayne then scratched his head and looked down. If this evil man was coming again, and he threatened to destroy Mercy, Wayne then had no choice.

"Let's go…" Wayne said. They shook hands and we cut to the camera going down the house and into the ground.

The camera then moves fast into the underground as he see red and fire. We then get to Caesar and Grim driving a boat through the river of Stix. We see the former grim reaper is driving the ship.

"I don't like this… he might recognize me."

"Of course he will. That's the point." Grim told him. Then then made it to land and got off. Grim checked his pockets and laughed.

He then pulled out his pocket sleeves and out came a butterfly. He chuckled.

"Grim Reaper discount?" He asked the other Grim Reaper. That one growled as he then motioned for him to go.

The two turn and see the Devil's throne. The Devil is sitting on the throne looking bored. When Grim and Caesar come in, he runs, rather falls down in a comical way.


	6. Puppets

The Devil falls off his throne in a comical way as he goes to meet the people greeting him. When he got to the bottom, he quickly got up from the floor and he greeted the two.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"You don't remember me?" Caesar asked.

"You look familiar but I can put my finger on it." As he said that, he took off his finger off his hand and regened another finger.

Caesar then took off his disguise. The Devil backed up in shocked.

"Hold on Sally! You're not dead? Well that makes sense… there were no Grim Reapers and I did reverse time…"

"So can you help me one more time?"

"Why? I feel cheated the way you treated me…" He folded his arms and looked away.

"I'm only asking for forgiveness. And a small partnership." He extended his arm for him to shake his hand.

The Devil then thought of something… something devilish…

"Alright, wrinkles, I'll help you. But you have to help me. You see, I want to conquer the world…"

As he said that, his torso became into a transparent globe and suddenly disappeared.

"But I need someone to help me in that."

"I don't like this mon…" The Jamaican Grim Reaper said.

"I don't like it either… what do you really want?"

"Relax, buddy. All I want is a disguise! A puppet that I can use to walk around Earth so I can be unnoticed in my deeds."

Grey thought for a while then agreed. He extended his arm to shake and when the Devil did the same, his hand turned into blue flames. They then shook hands.

"What kind of puppet would you like?" He said as they shook hands.

"Oh, let me see. Eeny, Meeny, Miney… YOU!" He said in the most demonic voice he had.

"WHAT!?" He yelled as his soul was then ripped out of his body and the Devil then jumped in the hollow body.

We see Gray Mann as a spirt in Hell now. He looks at himself and puts a hand through his stomach and it goes through. We then go to the body of Gray who's getting up and laughing.

We get a close up of Gray's body's face and we see the eyes are now pitch black and when he blinks it turns to normal.

"Whoa, a human body! It's been a while since I've done this possession thing." The Devil in Gray's voice.

"This isn't part of the plan!" Gray's voice echoed as he went to his body and tried to get in but went through.

"Welcome to Hell! Nigel!"

We see a brown bat fly into the screen and land on the shoulder of Grim.

"Nigel, your soul is now free from Hell for this once in a lifetime duty. Help me conquer the world."

Nigel saluted and the three then left as Gray stayed at the place they were in. Grim then grumbled to himself.

"I can't do this… I've got to get out of here…"

 _ **Kh'v qrw zkdw kh vhhpv**_


End file.
